


【我X洋超岳】三位炮友

by playwithwaterfor20years



Category: all岳, all洋 - Fandom, all灵 - Fandom, 我岳, 我洋, 我灵, 洋超岳 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playwithwaterfor20years/pseuds/playwithwaterfor20years
Summary: 激情速打





	【我X洋超岳】三位炮友

**Author's Note:**

> 激情速打

我有三个相当漂亮的炮友。  
第一个认识的是我的顶头上司岳悦，喜欢架着副金边眼镜穿着职业套装，A字裙下的双腿被肉色或是黑色的丝袜包裹着。每次她一出现，即使是来训我们不求上进的，所有男职员的眼珠子依旧都偷偷摸摸地往她那36D的傲人胸脯和被阴影笼罩的大腿根瞄，我甚至怀疑他们已经形成了条件反射，是不是每次他们一听见岳悦的高跟鞋碰上地面的动静就能瞬间勃起，光想想都好玩。  
后来这个被无数人觊觎的尤物被我操了，她还真是深藏不露。那次岳悦把我留下来加班，在我身竭力乏满脑子都是骂娘词汇的时候，我美丽的office lady俏丽盈盈地踱步到我身边，轻轻揭开了自己的裙子一角。  
岳悦好容易害羞，明明主动勾引我了还不许我在她办公室里干她。我喜欢在她经过我所在的格子间时摸一把她的纤腰或是屁股然后看她又羞又恼地瞪我一眼，反正她也不会开除我。  
与她相比，李子央小姐就是一朵狂野小玫瑰。子央是我在夜店蹦迪的时候认识的，一张很特别的精致脸蛋配上性感的厚唇，回眸一笑百媚生。她明显是个老手，无论在蹦迪上还是在床上。我很中意她，以至于在很长一段时间里我对另外那俩都没了兴趣只操她一个，那扭着腰浪叫的小样，啧啧，别提多撩人了。  
夜店里的她好活泼，被人揩油了也只是咯咯笑骂一声流氓，床上完了事却会趴在我胸口上小声哭，倾诉她郁结在心中的伤心事。我好心疼小央啊，可是没办法，我不能娶你，满地都是六便士，我还看什么月亮啊。  
岁数最小的一个是邻居家白嫩水灵的小灵妹妹，上她的时候我心惊胆战，因为实在太过冒险我生怕她爹妈过来社区送温暖，然后把我揍成半身不遂。可是慢慢我就胆大了，妹妹骚成这样，还能怪哥哥我耍流氓不是？我时常留下她纯白色的内衣用来自慰，等她下次来时交还给她，她还会好奇地用手指戳戳那上面干涸的浊液，可爱得要死。  
小灵妹妹是我睡过的第一个处女，下体粉嫩又紧致，身为高中生的她身材自然比不上岳悦或者子央那般凹凸有致，可我偏偏就喜欢她那未发育成熟的玲珑小身板，大概男人都或多或少有点变态的嗜好吧。小灵妹妹没事就来我家坐上一下午，我要是实在腻味她了就告诉她，哥哥还得去陪你岳阿姨和子央姐姐去呢，下次再陪你玩，乖。  
她就撅起泛着草莓红的嘴巴说，哼，你去吧，反正她们谁都没有我漂亮。

我就这样日复一日游走在这三个美人中间。  
终于有一天，我他妈，肾虚了。

END


End file.
